Kenshin's group growing!
by phoenixfiregal
Summary: Kenshin & friends meet new people & gain a new enemy! uploaded by friend's request & to see what people think!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fanfic I had stored away and my friend said to post it for fun so I did!

One day Kenshin was getting tofu for dinner. While he was out the others were at the dojo. Kaoru was watching over Yahiko's training and Sano was sleeping on the porch. Megumi came over along with Dr.Genzai and his granddaughters. Somebody mysterious walked into the dojo; so Yahiko stopped and Kaoru walked out to the mystery person.

"Excuse but can I help you with something?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a person by the name of Kenshin Himura." The person said.

"Oh Kenshin is out at the moment; would you like to stay and wait for him?"

"No that is alright thank you anyways; sorry that I interrupted your training. I will be going now." They said and started to walk out.

They walked out passing by Kenshin without looking at him. He could sense something familiar about their presence. The person went to where they were staying and decided to wait till tomorrow instead. On the way to their inn they came across a group and they were planning to get back at the Kamiya dojo. So they figured they follow the group and see what they were up to. Meanwhile Kaoru was telling Kenshin that somebody was looking for him.

"Well I will start dinner Miss Kaoru that I will." Kenshin said and went to start dinner.

"So Kenshin you not worried about the person looking for you?"

"Oh hello Sano, no I am not if it was anything important they will come back, that they will."

Kenshin went to finish the dinner and laundry. When he finished everyone one ate dinner and then both Kenshin and Sano stopped. They got up and walked outside to see a large group. Kaoru ran out and saw the group and asked them a question.

"What do you want?"

"We are here to get rid of you all; die." One guy said.

They attacked the group and one was behind Kaoru about to hurt her until the mystery person shows up there. They block the attack on Kaoru and get a bad cut on their arm. They helped the others to defeat the group. The mystery person got two cuts on them; one was on their left arm and on their right side. When the group was defeated Kenshin went to Kaoru to ask if she was alright and the mystery person was leaving. They were walking to the gate.

"I am alright thanks to that person." Kaoru said to Kenshin.

"Hey you" Sano yelled at the person.

The person stopped walking and stood there not turning around. Sano and Yahiko went up to them to ask them questions.

"What do you both want?" the person asked.

"Who are you and what are you wanting to talk to Kenshin about?" Sano asked.

"Fh… why should I tell you anything, Sanosuke Sagara?"

"How do you know my name and why did you protect the Missy?"

"I have no reason to tell some konhai or bozu either; be more careful Miss Kaoru or Kenshin Himura will be upset to lose you after all you are his woman." They said about to leave again.

"Oro" Kenshin said when everyone looked at him.

Kaoru went to the person and step in front of them.

"Wait you need your arm looked at right away."

"It will be fine Miss Kaoru." They said.

"Please let Miss Megumi look at it before you leave."

"Alright only because you are Kenshin Himura's woman."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru blushed at what the person said. Kaoru showed the person to Megumi. Megumi was about to examine them until she noticed something.

"Everyone else except for Miss Kaoru is to leave the room." Megumi said.

"Why he is a gu…"

"I said leave now." Megumi said as she cut Yahiko off.

The guys left and Megumi turned to the person after they pushed the cloak behind their shoulders.

"So why don't we tend to your wound now Miss." Megumi said.

"So you figured out that I'm a girl; the name is Dracona." The person said.

Megumi took care of the wound on the arm. Kaoru realized Dracona had blood on her right side. Dracona noticed that Kaoru saw the blood.

"So you know Miss Megumi I have a wound on my right side; Miss Kaoru saw it before I did." She said with a smile like Kenshin had.

Megumi took care of the wounds and sighed. Dracona asked that they say nothing about her being a female. The two agreed to not saying anything to the others. When Megumi finished Dracona said her thanks and left. Kenshin stopped her before she left the dojo.

"Thank you for your help; may I ask your name Miss?"

"Miss; why are you calling them Miss?" Yahiko asked.

"You are sharp; just like Hiko said." She said turning to face the group.

"You know Master Hiko?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah we go a ways back; the name is Dracona. I was going to challenge you to see who was a better swordsman, but I saw first hand that you are a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. I will be going now have a nice night to you all."

"You should rest."

"Thanks for your concern but I will be fine Kenshin Himura. Good bye to you all." She said then turned to walk out.

"Hey Dragon face you forgot your sword." Sano said.

Dracona turned after she felt for her sword and felt it gone. She disappeared and showed up behind Sano with her sword. He was shocked but Kenshin saw her move at god like speed to get her sword. She was about to walk off until Kenshin said something that shocked everyone.

"You use the Hiten Mitsurugi Style."

This stopped her in her tracks and she turned to face him.

"That is correct; you know I feel like challenging you to a match now."

"I will not fight you."

"I knew you say that so…" she grabbed Kaoru and jumped to the roof. "I will be taking Miss Kaoru with me for now and don't worry I will not hurt her; meet me at the river."

Hope you like if not who cares!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter!

She then took off with Kaoru before Kenshin could say anything. She went back to her room at the inn. When she got there Kaoru asked her why she kidnapped her.

"Do not worry, you are free to go but just as long as you don't go back till I fight him."

"Why do you want to fight Kenshin?"

"To prove that I can be just as good as he is to my father."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because my father would not teach me his techniques because he thinks that I should not learn to fight."

"I see alright then I guess I will go with you."

Dracona nodded and they left to the river. It was a full moon and there waiting was Kenshin and friends. The group saw Kaoru walking beside Dracona with her cloak on still and Kaoru was just the same as when Dracona took her. When they walked up to the group, the group said to let her go.

"Only if you will fight me; Kaoru agreed she would not try to escape, that is why she is not tied up or anything that would hurt her."

"Fine I will fight you." Kenshin said.

"Thank you; Kaoru-chan will you please stand off to the side, away from the fight? That includes the rest of you; I don't want anybody to get hurt by accident."

She nodded to Dracona and stood off to the side and watched. The rest did the same and stood near Kaoru away from the match.

"I would like to know why you want to fight me so bad." Kenshin said before he took his stance.

"Alright the reason is to prove to my father I am as good as you. He says I am too weak and he said I am not allowed to learn his techniques. He does not know I came here; all he knows is I am visiting a friend." She said as she took her stance.

They attacked at the same time with the same attack. They seamed evenly matched but Kenshin was better. They kept going head to head with the same attacks. Then one of Kenshin's attacks cut the hood of Dracona's cloak. The cut was along the side towards the top.

So when it fell it revealed a red head with darker red hair in a high ponytail. Dracona's eyes were a light turquoise color and her face looked like both Misao's and Kaoru's. Dracona's outfit looked almost like Hiko's except for it was black. She threw the cloak to the side and attacked again and this time she got Kenshin on his side. He just stood there and attacked her when she let her guard down. She flew back a ways and landed in the water. She got up and prepared to attack again but this time she closed her eyes. She concentrated on using her other senses instead of her eyes. Kenshin prepared to attack and that is when he realized that she was getting ready to use the Kuzu Ryu Sen. So he did the same and when she opened her eyes she attacked. He did the same and when they both stopped after the attack they both stood still. Then Dracona fell to the ground and she was bleeding again. (Stupid girl fought with her injures and opened them some more. 'I need to think before I act, dam stupidity.' Dracona says to herself.)

"Dracona" Kaoru said as she ran to the girl.

"She was good but you were better Kenshin." Yahiko said.

"Actually we are about even except she was fighting with injures which caused her to lose so soon." Kenshin said as he walked to the Kaoru and Dracona.

"That is a lie Kenshin Himura and you know it; you held back almost all your power on the last attack." Dracona said as she started to sit up.

"Careful your wounds have opened more; we need to get you to Miss Megumi again." Kaoru said.

"It is nothing; thank you for the fight, good bye." Dracona said while getting up and then she took off.

The group headed back to the dojo and went to sleep. Kenshin could not sleep because he thought he knew her from somewhere. Kaoru stepped outside and wondered if the girl was alright. She went back to bed and went to sleep later.

The next morning the group was up and doing the normal things they do every day. Then somebody shows up and Kenshin goes to see what they want.

"Excuse me but I am looking for this person." they said showing a picture of somebody.

"May I ask why you are looking for this person?" Kenshin asked.

"She is wanted back at Kyoto; she was said to be here in Tokyo. I was sent to find her by her father. He said that she was looking for a person."

Just then Kaoru was walking up to see what was going on at the front.

"Kenshin who is this person?" Kaoru asked. She saw the picture of Dracona.

"You are Kenshin Himura; you must tell me where I may find her right away."

"I'm sorry but I do not know who she is or where she is; I am sorry that I am." Kenshin said.

"Alright thank you; if you happen to see her I will be at the inn near the Akebeko." They said and left.

After they left Kenshin went to finish the laundry. Kaoru followed him to ask why he lied to that person.

"Kenshin, why did you say that you did not know her?"

"Well Miss Kaoru that person is after her for some reason; it is not for her father that it is not."

Meanwhile Yahiko was in town along with Sano. Then they came across people asking about Dracona. Then near by they over heard a couple of guys talking about Dracona.

"Well sir nobody has seen her or know where she is located." One said.

"Find her before she leaves town; she will pay for breaking my hand and making the gang look like a disgrace."

"I understand but what are we to do if we find her sir; you know that she is a great swordsman."

"I hired a group of assassins that are known for their skills in swordsman ship. She may be great but they will kill her once they find her and make sure that nobody can tell who she is when they are finished with her."

Both Sano and Yahiko went back to tell Kenshin and the others what they heard. When they got back they told the others right away. Once Kenshin heard the news he decided to look for her and Kaoru did the same. The group spilt up to find her and would meet half way at the Akebeko and then would search from there. They searched and searched and could not find her anywhere. When they returned to the dojo they saw somebody sitting outside the entrance to the dojo. When they touched the person and when they looked up it was Dracona.

"Hey I was looking for you all; I need help a group of assassins are after me, along with a gang." She said as she was getting up.

"We know we have been looking for you Miss Dracona that we were." Kenshin said.

"I see well I would handle it by myself except for my condition is not real good." She said and was about to fall but caught herself.

"We best head inside right way." Sano said as he looked around the area.

End of chapter! If you like great if you dont who cares!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3! I hope my friend is happy now!

The group headed in and Kaoru helped Dracona. When inside a couple guys went and told the one guy that she was at the dojo and the group that lived there was helping her now. He sent the assassins and his gang to there to get rid of Dracona. Dracona went into the dojo and sat in silence and was thinking of that mysterious guy she met. Then all of a sudden she was attacked and her sword was taken from her before she could grab it. They carried her out and she was fighting back hard. It took 4 guys to carry her out of the dojo and as soon as they stepped out they saw the group waiting.

"We are taking her home to Kyoto to her father." The one with the wrapped hand said.

"Put her down now; we know you are a gang and you want her died." Kenshin said with a serious look.

"Who do you think you are to stop us; everyone get them and you 4 carrying her come with me now." They did as the guy said.

The ones carrying Dracona knocked her out because they got sick of her fighting back. The Kenshin-gumi were fighting the others and not able to get to her. The assassins were tougher then they thought and the gang tossed her sword after they left the dojo. They headed out of the town so they could kill her without getting caught.

"Dam it at this rate they will get away and kill Dragon face." Sano said.

"What else can we do; theses assassins are good and two of the other assassins went with the gang leader." Yahiko said.

"I will take care of these guys Kenshin so go and you can get Dragon face." Sano said.

"Alright I leave them to you Sano." Kenshin said and took off to get Dracona.

Meanwhile the gang leader was far enough out of town and decided to get it over with now. Kenshin was almost there and then the two assassins showed up. Kenshin could see the gang leader laughing and Dracona was unconscious against a tree. He fought the two and hand his hands full. Then out of nowhere the gang leader and the four gang members were out cold. When Kenshin finished he saw a figure picking up Dracona. When he got closer it turned out to be Soujirou Seta.

"I see that you are here Mr. Himura." He said with a smile.

"Soujirou what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"Well I found out that the gang Miss Dracona beat was out for revenge so I figured I follow them."

"I see it was good you did or else she would not be with us."

"Yeah I met her when she left Kyoto and right before she beat the gang for hurting some women that ended up at a place at the wrong time. When I met her she was attacked by a group of thugs that tried to take her purse. Her sword was taken from her and they where about to kill her so I saved her. I got yelled at for saving her and beating the thugs." Soujirou said as he carried her back to the dojo with Kenshin.

"Sounds like trouble follows her that it does." Kenshin said with a slit laugh.

"Yeah she has a short temper which attracts trouble also." Soujirou said and laughed a little.

When they got to the dojo the police was arresting the gang members and assassins. Kenshin told the police they could find more just outside the town. Just then one of the officers found her sword and showed the chief.

"What an interesting sheath." The chief said.

Just then Dracona woke up and felt that somebody was holding her. She looked up to see Soujirou and then she heard the chief. She saw him with her sword and he was about to take the sword out of its sheath. She jumped out of Soujirou's arms then ran and grabbed the sword out of the chief's hands.

"Who are you Miss and that is evidence." The chief said and was about to grab the sword back.

She pointed it at the chief's throat. The chief was shocked and so was the rest of the police. The police surrounded her and pointed their weapons at her. This caught the Kenshin-gumi's attention when they saw the police surround Dracona.

"I will not let you have this sword." Dracona said with a serious tone.

"Young lady that is evidence so return it now."

"Never, it will not go to the dam police." She said and jumped into the air and landed outside the group of police.

"Stop her, she is taking police evidence." The chief said.

The officers went after her as she ran and then jumped onto the roof. She stuck her tongue out and then sat down. The officers tried to get to her but were not able too. She was looking at her sword and held it close to her not letting go.

"Mr. Himura would you please get that sword from her, that is police evidence."

"I will talk to her that I will." Kenshin said and then he jumped up to talk to her.

He talked with her and then he returned to the chief.

"Well Mr. Himura?"

"I'm sorry chief but that sword is her sword and she will not part with it, that she will not."

"IF YOU WANT THIS SWORD YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR IT; THE ONLY WAY I GIVE THE SWORD I MADE UP, IS IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF IT AND DEFEAT ME!" Dracona yelled.

The chief nodded and then left without another word. The rest looked up at her and she was not budging. Kenshin tired to get her to come down but was hit with the sheath. He came down and fell onto Sano. Sano went up and started to yell at her and she just knocked him in the head with her sheath. He fell and landed on his back which Yahiko laughed.

"Roster head lost to a girl." Yahiko said laughing.

Then a stone hit Yahiko in his head. He looked up to see Dracona tossing a stone in her hand.

"You stupid old Hag what did you do that for?"

Whack another stone hit him. Soujirou just stood under cover and watched the others guys get hurt.

"Hey Soujirou why are you not trying to get the Dragon face down." Sano said and got hit in the head with a stone.

"I do not want her to throw or hit me for bothering her right now."

Kaoru went to go and talk with her to see what she could do. Both Sano and Yahiko said that if a stubborn little girl did not want to move to leave her there. Both got hit in the head for calling her little.

"Excuse me Miss Dracona is it alright if I come up?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure… I will help you get up." Dracona said and jumped down for two seconds and jumped back up onto the roof with Kaoru.

"I guess Ugly is up there only because the Hag doesn't want to talk to the rest of us." Yahiko said and then got hit with two stones.

Well end of chapter I guess if you like that is great if not oh well!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here you go chapter 4!

"I believe that Miss Kaoru and Miss Dracona would like to be left alone to speak, that they do." Kenshin said.

"Well I guess you are right Kenshin; lets leave the little Missy and Dragon face alone." Sano said.

Both Sano and Yahiko went to sleep. Kenshin and Soujirou talked while Kaoru talked with Dracona.

"Are you going to stay up here all night?"

"Well may I speak to you woman to woman Kaoru-chan?"

"Sure"

"It is about Soujirou."

"Oh is it because you like him or is it because you hate him for helping you?"

"Both reasons; I hate him for helping me but yet I think I like him for that same reason. I don't know; how do you know what your feelings are towards Kenshin Himura, if I may ask?"

"Oh well I care about him but he makes me angry."

"So you hate him."

"No what I mean is that I get angry at him for some things he does but I care about him even when I am angry with him."

"I see thank you for your help Kaoru-chan."

"No problem; well I best get some sleep." Kaoru said getting up.

"Here hang on." Dracona said and grabbed Kaoru and jumped off the roof.

She landed on the ground with grace. Kaoru was happy when Dracona said she was light and easy to carry. Then Kaoru went to show Dracona to a room but Dracona declined.

"Why don't you stay here instead of the inn?"

"It is alright; besides my stuff is there and I'm leaving for Kyoto in two days." Dracona said putting her arms behind her head and smiled.

"Oh alright; hmm… I know, how about we go shopping tomorrow just us girls?"

"Sure sounds nice but I don't have a single kimono with me, but I have lots of money thanks to my pottery and paintings I make."

"Ok, then I guess we will shop for a kimono for you and hang out with Miss Tae and Tsubame from the Akebeko."

"Alright sounds nice; meet you here at what time?"

"How about first thing in the morning, how does that sound?"

"Alright see you in the morning; bye Kaoru-chan." Dracona said and started to leave.

Kaoru was walking to her room when she saw Kenshin and Soujirou still talking. When she walked up they turned to her.

"Miss Kaoru is Miss Dracona staying tonight?" Kenshin asked.

"No but we are going out tomorrow for a girls day of shopping."

"Alright well good night Miss Kaoru and Mr. Himura, I must be off." Soujirou said getting up.

"You can stay the night here in my home; besides it is late to go off." Kaoru said.

"Um… alright thank you."

Kaoru showed him to a room and brought him some things. She then went to bed and so did Kenshin.

The next morning Dracona was waiting for Kaoru on the steps. When Kaoru finished she told Kenshin he was in charge and to keep everything in order. Then the two headed out to get Miss Tae and Tsubame at the Akebeko. The girls then headed to the best place to shop. Kaoru, Tae, and Tsubame took Dracona to get at least one nice kimono. She found a beautiful black kimono with gold bamboo print on it. It fit her nice so she got it and decided to wear it. The girls had loads of fun and they figured they head back to the dojo. When they returned the guys were sitting talking. Both Kaoru and Dracona said bye to the other two. Tae and Tsubame said thanks to Dracona for the things she bought for them and treating them to breakfast. The two started to walk past the guys until one said something.

"Wow who is she Ugly?" Yahiko asked.

"What I'm not a Hag no more bozu-Yahiko?" Dracona asked.

"What the, is that really you Hag; stop calling me bozu you ugly Hag."

"Only until you grow up and mature; well I suppose I could just treat everyone else to lunch and Yahiko can stay here."

"What that is not fair."

"Well if you apologize then I will let you come to lunch."

"Alright I'm sorry."

"Ok lets go eat; I saw this real nice place when us girls were shopping and so lets go there." She said with a kind smile and let out a laugh.

Everyone went to the restaurant and had a wonderful meal. Dracona paid the bill and left a little extra for the great food and service. On the way back somebody ran into Dracona and when she saw the face she knew something was up.

"Why don't you all go ahead; I forgot something back at the restaurant, catch up with you later." She said and ran back to the restaurant.

Kenshin, Sano, and Soujirou knew something was not right but they went ahead anyways. When the group was far enough away Dracona went into an ally and found the person who ran into her earlier. They wore a cloak that was somewhat similar to Dracona's but had a different design.

"What is wrong?"

"Well we got word that somebody is still after you. Dracona you need to get to safety and you should not be seen in the open."

"Don't worry Skila everything will be fine. Go and tell Rose I will meet you both at the fork in the forest that heads to Kyoto."

Skila nodded and then disappeared without a trace and Dracona ran to catch up to the others. When she ran out the ally she ran into somebody. She looked up to see the group standing there looking at her with serious faces.

"Who was that you were talking to that you had to talk in an ally?" Sano asked.

"What oh that was just my friend; well must be getting back." she said as she got up and started to walk ahead.

The others were not convinced enough but just ignored it and followed. When they got back to the dojo Dracona said bye and went to her room at the inn. She changed into her other outfit and packed her stuff in her bag. Before she left the room she put her cloak back on and paid for the bill then left. Kaoru went to see if she wanted dinner but the person at the desk said she left. She returned to the dojo to tell the others she left earlier.

End of chapter have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

yawn chapter 5 done!

Then a messenger showed up and gave them a letter. Kaoru read the letter and was speechless. The Kenshin took the letter and read it.

"What does it say Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

"It is from Dracona."

"Read it out load." Sano said.

"Dear friends,

I am sorry I left without saying good bye. Somebody has been following me and it was time I left before anybody else gets hurt. Please do not try to follow me all I will say is I am returning to Kyoto. I will be safer there then in a small place like Tokyo. All I know about the person following me is; that they are following the orders of a man. That man's name is Ishi Tokedo. He is the one who killed my mother and he is after me because I gave him a scare on is right eye after he killed her. He also wants to take over Kyoto. You all are thinking that you should help me but I have help. I have two close friends that are known for their skills and I asked the group my one friend is good friends with to help. I ask you all again please do not follow me or else you might end up hurt badly. Well I must be going, thank you for all your help and friendship.

Your friend,

Dracona"

Everyone was thinking of finding her and helping her anyways. Kenshin sent a letter to his master earlier when he first met Dracona. He asked if he know her and who she could have learned the Hiten Mitsurugi Style from. Sano saw the look Kenshin had and knew that he was going to follow her. Kenshin got up and was about to leave until Kaoru stepped in front of him.

"Kenshin you are not leaving with out me."

"Alright Miss Kaoru I will not leave with out you that I won't."

The group prepared to leave to find her before she got to far ahead. About 10 minutes later the group was headed to find her.

Meanwhile Dracona just got to the fork and saw two people in cloaks waiting. She went up to the group and they bowed to each other. They talked about where they would head before he caught up to them. Just as they are about to go to Kyoto, Kenshin and group showed up in the distance. The girls saw that Soujirou was with Kenshin and friends, so they ran as fast as possible. Skila was in the trees and Rose the other friend was running through the forest. Dracona ran on the main road that way the Kenshin-gumi would follow her.

"Dang she is fast." Sano said while running.

"I could always catch up to her and her friends but there is no fun in that what so ever." Soujirou said.

"Why is she running?" Yahiko asked.

"She does not want us to come; she is just trying to protect us." Kaoru said.

"Soujirou I think you should stop her that I do." Kenshin said.

"Alright see you guys in a bit." He said and took off.

He caught up to them and stopped them from advancing ahead. Dracona started a fist fight with him and signaled the two to go ahead. While she fought him the two did as she said and continued without her. Soujirou grabbed one of her arms and held it behind her so she could not fight. The others caught up to see him holding her arms behind her now and she was getting ready to flip. As soon as she flipped and got out of his grasp Sano grabbed her and picked her up.

"Put me down Sanosuke or you will regret it." She yelled while kicking.

"Jeez is this the thanks we get for trying to help?"

"I never asked for you help; so if you don't mind good bye." She said and slipped out of his grasp and ran into the forest.

"Dam she is stubborn and slippery." Sano said.

Kenshin was missing and the others looked around for him. Dracona was in the forest when all of a sudden she came across a wide cliff. She turned when she heard something and saw Kenshin.

"Sorry but I can not let you all follow me…" She said walking forward towards him then stopped; "well it was fun but I must be going, see you around bye." She turned and ran.

The cliff was wider then the one Kenshin jumped across to get away from Misao; when she would not stop following him to Kyoto. She got half way and then used the speed required to use the Kuzu Ryu Sen. When she reached the edge she jumped with all her strength and barely landed on the other side.

"Oro" Kenshin said when he saw her make it across.

"HEY KENSHIN-SAN, THERE IS A MAP AND SOME FOOD IN A BAG WHERE SOUJIROU STOPPED ME AT. THE BAG IS IN THE TREE WITH A NOTE ATTACTED TO A KUNAI. WELL SEE YOU LATER BYE." Dracona yelled while waving bye.

She turned and ran to catch up with her friends. Kenshin returned to the others to find what she was talking about. He then found the kunai and the bag in the tree. He read the note and fell over anime style after he finished reading the note.

"Kenshin are you alright?" the group asked after he fell.

They saw a note in his hand and a bag in the other. So Kaoru took the note out of his hand and read it out loud.

To the Kenshin-gumi and Soujirou,

Hey I thought I told you all not to follow. Oh well, I figure you follow so I left a map with some food in a bag for you all. Oh so you know, we planned this all ahead of time. We knew you all would follow, so we waited for you guys and then made it look like we did not want you all to follow. I even planned the whole thing with Soujirou and Sano. Then the whole thing with Kenshin and a really wide cliff, which I jumped across. Well when you arrive in Kyoto, two of the Oniwaban group will be waiting for you to arrive. So see you all soon in Kyoto. Oh before I forget I left some money for you all; just don't let Sano-kohai, bozu-Yahiko, or Kenshin-kun hold on to the money. Reason for is Sano-kohai will gamble, bozu-Yahiko is too young to handle money and Kenshin-kun will lose it if he puts it in his sleeve like last time. The only ones that are worthy of holding onto the money is Kaoru-chan and Soujirou-san. If you don't make it to Kyoto within 5 days; that means somebody spent all of the money or lost it. Well have fun bye.

Your friend,

Dracona smiley face with peace sigh

P.S. Slap bozu-Yahiko for

calling me a hag. Then

slap Sano-kohai for the

Dragon face comment.

"Well she definitely knows us. I will be holding onto the bag." Kaoru said with a smile and grabbed the bag from Kenshin.

"What does that hag know; she only met us this week." Yahiko said.

"I think I met Miss Dracona before that I do." Kenshin said.

"Well I guess the Missy is going to do like Dragon face said." Sano said.

Both got slapped for calling Dracona those names. Both started to yell at Kaoru for slapping them upside their heads.

"I forgot to say that she said to slap you both for calling her hag and Dragon face."

if you like great if not oh well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Well done with chapter 6!

* * *

**

They started to Kyoto and they were still arguing. Soujirou just smiled and Kenshin was laughing at the three.

Meanwhile Dracona caught up to the other two. She was a little tired but was laughing. The two started to laugh because they figured that the Kenshin-gumi read the note.

"You should have not told them." Rose said.

"Ah but it would be no fun if I did not."

"Alright well let's get moving before you know who catches up." Skila said and continued ahead.

The Kenshin-gumi was half way to Kyoto by the time the girls made it there. Skila and Rose stayed with Misao and the Oniwaban. While Dracona went to visit a certain person and picked up some sake before visiting them. The group arrived a couple days later and Kenshin went to visit his sensei.

Kaoru and the others met the two mystery friends of Dracona's. They walked into a room to see them sitting and sipping tea with Okina. At first Yahiko thought they were guys because Skila wore an outfit similar to Okina at first glance. Rose's was similar to Kenshin's outfit.

When they turned to face them they smiled and then laughed.

"What so funny you hags?" Yahiko yelled.

Double Whack "How dare you call us hags you bozu. So you must me Dracona's broth… I mean Kenshin's friends." Rose said.

"Yes we are so may I ask your names?" Kaoru said taking a seat.

"My name is Rose; I'm a marital artists but I can use a sword too." the girl said with the long dirty blonde hair.

"The name is Skila and I'm a ninja. I'm the one that arranged for the Oniwaban members to meet you all. They are good friends of mine." The other girl with black dark brown hair said.

"Well Missy looks like the ninja is a friend and the same for the other. So what is this about a guy wanting to take over Kyoto?" Sano asked sitting down.

"We are sorry but that is not for us to say. You will have to ask Dracona when she returns from visiting her father." Skila said.

Meanwhile Dracona was talking with her father who was drinking the sake. Kenshin was almost at his master's to ask about Dracona. When he got there he saw something he did not expect. There sitting by his master was the very person he was going to ask about.

"Kenshin-kun you made it just in time; join us in drinking some wonderful sake." Dracona said waving a hand in the air.

Kenshin fell when he saw that she looked half drunk. Dracona left once Kenshin recovered so he could talk with his master.

"So you came to ask about Dracona; well it is a long story so take a seat." Hiko said.

She came back to normal and carrying tea.

"Here you go Kenshin-kun." She said handing him the cup of tea.

"It started about 12 yrs ago. Dracona's real father went to help his village and left her and her mother. Dracona's mother was very skilled with swords and she taught her how to use a sword. Then Ishi found them and killed her mother and got a scare. When I found out what happened I took her in and trained her. I was good friends with her parents so that is why I took care of her for her father. James her father has been trying to restore order in the village, so he has not been able to return. Until he does I am in charge of her which means in a way I'm her temporary father. That is about it so now you know about her and if you want to know more ask her." Hiko said and then started to drink more sake.

Kenshin turned to see Dracona spitting wood for Hiko. She started to carry the wood into the hut. Kenshin felt bad for her after hearing what happened to her mother. Kenshin turned back to finish the tea. Then all of a sudden he was hit in the back of the head with a stick. He turned to see Dracona ready to leave to head back to meet with the others.

"Oh yeah hey Hiko-san would you mind doing me favor please?" Dracona asked.

"Very well unlike my idiot student you brought some sake."

After she asked him the favor the two headed back to the meet the others. Dracona was drinking some more sake on the way back to the others. Kenshin was shocked at how she acted when drunk. Instead of acting weird she was very serious and was thinking of strategies of how to defeat Ishi. By the time they got back the others where parting about the group reunion. Both Skila and Rose where dancing while telling stories of their adventures to the others. That is until Dracona walked into the room they froze still to see Dracona was really serious.

"Hey there Dracona how did it go with your dad?" Rose asked.

"…." Dracona said nothing all she did was walk right by them to her room talking to herself about strategies.

"Hey hag what is your prob…" Yahiko started to say until both Skila and Rose covered his mouth.

Dracona turned and gave him a death glare that made everyone frozen in fear. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"Dam it she has been drinking again and is drunk… we need to get her sober again." Rose said.

"WAIT A SEC YOU MEAN SHE IS DRUNK! HOW THE HELL IS SHE DRUNK?" Yahiko asked.

"I got a way give me a few minutes to sober her up again." Skila said with an evil smirk on her face.

She walked out of the room and went next door to Dracona's room. Both the group could say Oro there was a whole bunch of noise coming from Dracona's room. It was like a battle was raging in the room.

"YOU STUPID ASS BAKA, WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING GETTING DRUNK ON US THIS EARLY! NOT ONLY THAT YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT WHEN YOU GET DRUNK YOU GET TO DAM SERIOUS. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WHEN YOU ARE DRUNK, JUST TO GET YOU SOBER AGAIN?" Skila yelled.

"AT LEAST ONE OF US IS SERIOUS AT A TIME LIKE THIS. OR DID YOU FORGET THAT WE HAVE TO GET ISHI BACK FOR WHAT HE DID TO THE VILLAGE?"

By this time the group had gathered around the door listen to the whole thing. The two were still fighting while yelling at each other.

"I DID NOT FORGET WHAT HAPPPENED, BUT UNLIKE YOU I KNOW WHEN TO BE SERIOUS AND WHEN TO RELAX."

"RIGHT NOW IS NO TIME TO RELAX SKILA. IF I DON'T THINK OF A STRATEGIE WE COULD DIE."

"THAT IS IT; YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL YOUR FATHER PUT ME IN CHARGE OF THE MISSION. I WILL NOT LET ANTHING HAPPEN TO THE GROUP. NOW EITHER YOU GET SOBER RIGHT NOW OR YOU GET KNOCKED OUT COLD BY ME."

* * *

**End of chapter!**


End file.
